


Bad Guy

by molkwantssomemilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Parallel Universes, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molkwantssomemilk/pseuds/molkwantssomemilk
Summary: 恶人组团兵：穿孔师Erwin x 小混混Levi执行任务组团兵：埃尔文x利威尔平行世界，埃尔文执行任务时遇到另一个世界的Levi。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 31





	1. 上

与他出发时洁净干燥的实验室不同，这里的空气潮湿浑浊，腐臭的味道混杂着地上升腾起来的热蒸汽，灌进埃尔文的鼻腔中。  
“你好。”埃尔文走进小巷，靠近站在墙壁的人。“我找人。”  
Levi抬手深深吸了一口指尖的烟，缓缓吐出来，才穿过烟雾去看他。他垂着眼，扬起下巴，带着一副挑衅的表情打量着埃尔文，“我不是免费的。”  
埃尔文把手心的照片递给Levi看，他没有直接拿过去，而是向着埃尔文的方向亲昵地俯身靠近。他的下颚在阴影的作用下显出突兀的线条，外套无法遮掩下面骨架明显的身体。埃尔文审视着他的猎物，眼前的人比他的利威尔瘦很多。  
尽管长着同样的脸，眼前的人并不是他的利威尔。Levi比他的利威尔更擅长取悦别人，他查看照片时眼睛眨地很慢，睫毛之间全是邀请，他的呼吸直接落在埃尔文的手腕上，他把身体的温度亲密地传达给埃尔文。Levi的外套里面只穿着一件松松垮垮的背心，领口随着他俯身的动作大开，足以让埃尔文完完全全地看进去。他任由客人用眼神抚摸自己一道道纤细的胸骨，再到下面因为期待而挺立的粉色乳头。他甚至打了乳钉。从左至右，中间连着一道随着自己动作而轻轻晃动的银线。  
“我不记得我有过这样的照片。”他重新站直，把两个人之间拉出合适的谈判距离。“你要做多久，最低五百。”  
埃尔文身上并没有他们世界的通用货币，但是他解开自己的外套，露出自己胸口上的波洛领结。  
“这个可以吗？远远不止五百。但我觉得你值得这个价。”他把领结拆下来，沉甸甸的宝石落在Levi的手上。  
蓝宝石焕发着温柔的色泽，带着埃尔文的体温。利威尔在短暂的考虑后收紧手心，“跟我来”。

房间里只有一张大床，甚至没有灯，四面的窗帘全都拉上。Levi径直走到床边，背对着埃尔文先脱下了衣服。  
他的身体看起来很瘦，因为习惯性微微蜷缩的样子而更显得小巧，但背部的那些肌肉却都紧凑地堆积着。或许示弱只是一种伪装，他可以在暗巷中战斗，并不是表面那般好欺负的样子。但是眼前的身体，与埃尔文世界中的利威尔相比，依旧是缺少了营养充足下野蛮生长的维度。  
Levi终于想起要向埃尔文转过身来，他全身上下没有伤痕，只在两个乳头上进行了穿孔。埃尔文的眼神固定在他的胸前，他乳头上挂着的那道银线随着他走路的动作晃动着，勾引着。  
“你为什么还不脱衣服？”  
埃尔文听到后面传来风的声音，有人突然从后面冲出来，侧面伸出的手臂快速地卡上埃尔文的喉咙。  
但是埃尔文早就做好了准备，他迅速下蹲，抬手，把对方的粗壮的手臂卡在自己的手腕上。他做过无数次这样的训练，重心放低，顺着后面人俯冲的惯性，把对手的身子从手臂抓着，利用自己肩背向上举起的力量狠狠地向前摔在地上。  
埃尔文的身体重重压在攻击者的身上，快速地把对方的手臂向身后弯折，限制着下一步的动作。厚重的靴子直接踩在已经被扭曲着折起的手肘上，对方发出疼痛的嘶吼。埃尔文腾出手去查看攻击者的脸，那张和自己一模一样的脸。  
他读懂了Levi走上前时的表情，那种利威尔无数次与他合作时露出过的，要把敌人的喉咙中大动脉给割断的阴沉表情。于是埃尔文果断地掏出枪指着他，“别动，我不想伤害你们。我过来是有任务的，完成以后马上回去。你们最好不要反抗，我和你们不一样，我受过训练，你们没有胜算。”  
Erwin在他的脚下发出自嘲的沉闷笑声，“你那么了解我们吗？还是说我们的破绽那么明显吗？”  
“你们配合的很好，”埃尔文并没有把自己的枪收回去，“但是如果是我的利威尔，他不会愿意躺这么脏的床。”  
“你的利威尔？”Levi在对方的眼前松开指缝间藏着的刀片，他摊开双手，显出毫无防备的诚意，他的眼神里带着一丝好奇。  
埃尔文解开自己的衬衣，用手指勾出里面的金属链子，刻着自己的名字的金属铭牌旁，挂着一个式样简单的戒指。“我们已经结婚了。”  
Levi的手交叉抱在自己的胸前，“那么你的任务是什么？”  
“你的血。”埃尔文感觉到脚底下的人挣扎了一下，“只要一小管，20毫升，不会对身体造成伤害。我的利威尔需要这种类型的血液，用于调整体内的一些指标。我的世界里没有别的人符合他的情况。”  
“所以你愿意为他来到另一个世界来找我？我都感到妒忌了······”Levi的表情冷淡，但是眼神却一直绕不开被禁锢在地下的Erwin。  
他顺从地伸出自己苍白的手臂，打开原本弯折的臂弯，献祭般地问，“你想要抽哪里的血，这里？还是······”  
他的手指划过自己手臂上青色的血管，滑动到自己的锁骨，又落到单薄的胸膛，最终停留在大腿的内侧。  
“你想要哪里都行，但是你要放开Erwin。他是我的伙伴，没了他我就没饭吃了。”  
Levi贴上前去，他的身体带着讨好的意味，他的手指温柔地划过埃尔文的脸。那张和Erwin一模一样的脸。  
埃尔文腾出那只刚刚握枪的手去摸Levi的腰。  
“你们发展到哪一步？Levi。”  
“别用你的手碰他！”Erwin在地上想要挣扎起来，他的胸口在地面上撞击着，手臂用力反抗着，用甚至不惜脱臼的力度想要挣脱出来。  
“看样子是还没来得及开始。”埃尔文的鼻梁贴上Levi的脸，他的吐息落在Levi的唇上，对方在他的注视中下意识地咬住了下唇。“可惜。”  
“如果我们已经开始········他或许就不会那么拼命的去配合了。毕竟现在·····现在·····还很珍贵······”  
埃尔文终于松开自己的脚，但是他的手却依旧停留在Levi的腰上。埃尔文久久凝视着自己眼前的人，他比利威尔要小，无论是从年龄，还是体型，并且带着令人同情的不自信。  
“不，无论你们有没有做过，无论做过了多少次。你都是他心中最珍贵的，也是我心中最珍贵的。”埃尔文垂下头，在Erwin愤怒的注视下去吻Levi的手。Levi侧过脸逃避他的目光，但是脸却无法掩饰地红了起来。那种表情，和利威尔在自己告白时表现出来的一模一样。  
“我们换个房间好吗？这里灰尘太大，不适合抽血。”

他们去了Levi住的地方，从狭小陡峭的铁架楼道往上爬三层，Levi熟练地在金属之间穿梭着，身体轻快，他踏在上面几乎没有声音。而Erwin和埃尔文则挤在一起，他们的体重比Levi大很多，每一步都令脆弱的台阶嘎吱作响。利威尔从墙上徒手攀爬了两米的距离，再从狭小的通风口钻进去，他说会从里面给他们开门。  
埃尔文的肩膀顶着Erwin的，他们并列站在门口，看着利威尔的屁股从通风口进去，而对方用警告的眼神盯着他。  
“第一次来？你为什么还没有对他下手？”埃尔文用肩膀撞着另一个世界的自己，更加年轻，却对这段感情更加犹豫的自己，“我知道他对你的吸引力，和他对我的吸引力是一样的。”  
门把手晃动着，带着发涩的摩擦感，利威尔把门从里面打开。他从门缝中露出那张小巧的脸，抬起头看向他们。他先看Erwin，再看向埃尔文。利威尔小心翼翼地把门打开更多，让他们进去。  
埃尔文压低声音对Erwin说，“我知道你想要他，我也想。”  
“你要取哪里的血?”Levi和利威尔一样有洁癖，他已经先换掉了那一身在外面穿的衣服。外套和裤子挂在靠近门的位置，但他留下了背心，又换上了只在家里穿的一条宽松长裤。  
他盘腿坐在房间里唯一的床上。  
埃尔文走上前去，从自己的外套中取出护腕一般的自动采血装置，套在Levi的手腕上。他握着对方的手，耐心解释着采血装置将怎么运作。  
“这里有绿色的灯，现在还在闪，他在检测你的身体状态。等你的身体指标达到要求，开始采血，这个灯就会变成红色。”  
“达到什么要求？”  
“需要血液里的某些荷尔蒙浓度足够高才行。”埃尔文微笑着看向Levi，“你可以为我想一些快乐的事情吗。”  
“我不知道应该想些什么。”  
“说说你的乳钉？为什么你要打它们。穿孔让你快乐吗？”埃尔文攥紧Levi的手，他能感觉到Levi向后退缩的动作。  
“因为······因为······”Levi垂着头，他手腕上的指示灯变成红色，一闪一闪。  
他在紧张的时候会下意识地咬着自己的下唇说话，“是Erwin········帮我打的。”  
“他会让你快乐吗？”埃尔文抬手去搂Levi的腰，而Erwin从身后走到床边。“再回想多一点，他是怎么帮你打的？疼吗？他有帮你做准备吗？他的手摸过，帮你揉过这里吗？  
埃尔文的手伸进去，触到那颗小小的乳头，和上面带着体温的银钉。他的嘴贴在Levi的耳边，近得下一刻就会变成一个吻。  
“你已经回到家里，却还没有把乳钉拆掉，你在期待什么吗？”  
Levi面对质问，无助地看向他们，他手腕上的指示灯终于发出稳定的，刺眼的红光。


	2. 下

是埃尔文先出的手，他是三人当中最有经验的那一个。Levi的衣服被从下往上地掀开，埃尔文用手按住他的腰，限制住对方想要向后退缩的动作。  
他终于得以仔细地看那对可爱的乳头。粉色的肉粒已经完全硬起来，乳钉是普通的两侧圆头的款式，但他偏偏选择在乳钉上添了那一条银链。虽然是平淡的款式，却随着Levi一起一伏的呼吸前后晃动着，带着令人止不住想要触摸的风情。  
埃尔文从没经历过这个，他不知道穿孔的部位会不会疼痛。他的手掌从Levi的胸部两侧抚摸上去，拇指带着试探去触那两粒兴奋的乳头。试探地按压，他甚至可以感受到在乳头里面那根细细的银针，Levi的呼吸都因为他的抚摸而颤抖起来。  
“疼吗？”  
Levi摇头，他的手却按在埃尔文的手腕上，双腿却并拢着蜷缩起来。埃尔文看过去，在他宽松的腿间，性器早已经挺立出期待的形状。  
如果这个世界的Levi和他的利威尔生理结构相同，那么他将会喜欢埃尔文去吮吸他的乳头，去舔他的手心，把他的腰用手抬起来，把他的腿分开，把他的后穴钉在自己的阴茎上。  
但是他现在只是偏着头，没有拒绝但是也不是从容地接受，埃尔文才记起他们甚至还未能向彼此坦白心意。  
他们都爬上床，埃尔文从后面搂着Levi，用手把他的双腿向两旁打开，足以让Erwin把自己的身体嵌进Levi的怀抱里。  
埃尔文的手捏着Levi的乳头，他们听到利威尔发出那种压抑的呻吟，另一个世界的自己马上理解地俯身下去舔上那粒被蹂躏地发红的肉粒。Levi的手下意识地向前扯住Erwin的衣服，把对方的身体更加亲密地抱进胸口。  
埃尔文观察这Levi的反应，他的舌头从Levi的脖子上舔上去，他的吻落在Levi的耳垂上轻咬。  
“你想要我的吻吗？”  
埃尔文的手隔着Levi下身的布料揉捏着，Levi在这种程度的抚慰下就已经被刺激出了哭腔。  
“想·····”  
于是Erwin松开Levi的乳头，他先移开嘴唇再松开吮吸的力度，那层薄薄的皮肤被他的唇齿拉扯着，在玩弄后透露出艳红的颜色，利威尔发出疼痛的吸气声，性器却隔着布料透出一小块深色的痕迹。  
Erwin比埃尔文想象中要主动地多，他的嘴唇微微张开，把利威尔的下唇含进去，再不满足地伸出舌头去触利威尔的舌尖。埃尔文的手指从后面绕上前去摸那对被Erwin舔的湿漉漉的乳头，Levi被他带着力度的玩弄刺激地蜷缩起来，他在两个人之间挣扎着，在两具厚重身体的夹击中，偏过脸去想要吸一口空气，却被Erwin粗暴地捏上性器套弄的动作刺激出高亢的呻吟。  
埃尔文把Levi抱起来，撑起他的身体，扯开宽松的裤子，把里面完全勃起的阴茎释放出来，还有后面那个从未被使用过的后穴。他被埃尔文的双手掰开大腿，对着Erwin露出自己下体的全部。  
Erwin把头埋了下去。  
Levi想要并拢的大腿被他们两人合力掰开，他的头向后仰起倚靠在埃尔文的胸口。不断加重的深呼吸，令他的胸骨在埃尔文的怀里一起一伏，连带着那条诱人的银线上下晃动。他的手嵌在Erwin的头发里，把他的头往自己的性器上不受控制地按下去。  
虽然是第一次口交，但是Erwin知道男人的敏感点在哪里。他的舌头舔弄着Levi的龟头，再深深地把整个阴茎吞进去，用咽喉被刺激的收缩反应去取悦Levi。  
Levi的手反向扒住埃尔文的肩膀，他的眼里是因为快感而涌出来的泪水，他别过头去，压抑自己的声音。埃尔文听到他急促的喘息，和下意识地从喉咙中发出“要射····”的抱怨。  
埃尔文的手指从下面伸进去，按向那个利威尔所喜欢的位置。他听到了Levi的呜咽，和Erwin喉头滚动的吞咽声。埃尔文安慰地亲吻着Levi的脖子，手指却没有放弃在后穴中抽动的动作。  
刚刚释放过的Levi身体完全瘫软下来，他靠在埃尔文的胸口，后穴在收缩过后渐渐能容纳更多的手指。而Erwin的头一直贪婪地蹭在他的大腿之间，把性器舔地干干净净。利威尔任由两人调整自己的身体，顺从地被他们压在床上。  
已经扩张好的后穴被顶上坚硬的性器，Erwin缓慢地把自己推进Levi的体内。  
“疼吗？”  
Levi抬手去摸Erwin的身体，被对方的手心按住，他们十指紧扣，接着Erwin忽然把自己的阴茎抽出来，再加速狠狠地撞进去。  
刚刚高潮过的性器很快就又硬起来，在这种想要射精但是却还没准备好的身体状态下，Levi的脸憋得通红，他想要拒绝，却只能发出一声比一声更加增进对方欲望的呻吟。  
埃尔文捏着Levi的脸把自己的性器塞进去，他毫无怜悯之心地重重地顶在对方的喉咙里。Levi承受着他们两个人对自己的冲撞，他没有办法控制自己的身体，任由液体从自己的口腔，从后穴，从眼口涌出去。他已经射不出有颜色的精液，身体紧绷着，肌肉痉挛着，颤抖着，吮吸着在自己体内进攻的两个性器。他在Erwin射进去的时候抬眼看向埃尔文，眼里还带着泪。  
他们三人喘息着躺在床上。接着埃尔文抱紧Levi，贪恋地吻他。  
“你要永远记得，在结束的时候吻他。”埃尔文拨开Levi被汗水浸湿的头发，在他的额头上落下一个又一个亲吻。他凝视着Levi，那双和利威尔一模一样的眼睛也久久地看着自己，“无论做过多少次，你都是我们最爱的那个人。”

埃尔文从传输器回到自己的世界，利威尔已经在消毒室的门外等着他。 他接过取样器，检查着里面密封的样品胶囊。  
“看来你在那边玩的不错，你的头乱糟糟的。”埃尔文笑了笑，凑上去吻他。   
利威尔平淡地接过落在脸颊上的吻，皱起了眉头，“你甚至换了漱口水？那么好玩吗？音频记录呢？”  
“遗失了。”  
“遗失了？”利威尔疑惑地看着他，但是没有追问细节，而是把样品塞进分析仪。  
“你采的样品编号是·····环境样品49个，生物样品8个。生物样品是用了什么物种的？”  
“我取了比较方便找对照组的样本，你。”埃尔文看到利威尔猛地回头盯着自己的眼神，“呃····他有他的埃尔文·····我······”  
利威尔看着分析仪上出来的数据线条，“你最好解释一下这里面的指标，他在他们性交的时候采的样吗？”  
“这个····我想在汇报的时候再解释，”埃尔文从身后把自己的利威尔紧紧搂在怀里，“倒是·····你可以帮我打一个乳钉吗？”  
END


	3. 下

是埃尔文先出的手，他是三人当中最有经验的那一个。Levi的衣服被从下往上地掀开，埃尔文用手按住他的腰，限制住对方想要向后退缩的动作。  
他终于得以仔细地看那对可爱的乳头。粉色的肉粒已经完全硬起来，乳钉是普通的两侧圆头的款式，但他偏偏选择在乳钉上添了那一条银链。虽然是平淡的款式，却随着Levi一起一伏的呼吸前后晃动着，带着令人止不住想要触摸的风情。  
埃尔文从没经历过这个，他不知道穿孔的部位会不会疼痛。他的手掌从Levi的胸部两侧抚摸上去，拇指带着试探去触那两粒兴奋的乳头。试探地按压，他甚至可以感受到在乳头里面那根细细的银针，Levi的呼吸都因为他的抚摸而颤抖起来。  
“疼吗？”  
Levi摇头，他的手却按在埃尔文的手腕上，双腿却并拢着蜷缩起来。埃尔文看过去，在他宽松的腿间，性器早已经挺立出期待的形状。  
如果这个世界的Levi和他的利威尔生理结构相同，那么他将会喜欢埃尔文去吮吸他的乳头，去舔他的手心，把他的腰用手抬起来，把他的腿分开，把他的后穴钉在自己的阴茎上。  
但是他现在只是偏着头，没有拒绝但是也不是从容地接受，埃尔文才记起他们甚至还未能向彼此坦白心意。  
他们都爬上床，埃尔文从后面搂着Levi，用手把他的双腿向两旁打开，足以让Erwin把自己的身体嵌进Levi的怀抱里。  
埃尔文的手捏着Levi的乳头，他们听到利威尔发出那种压抑的呻吟，另一个世界的自己马上理解地俯身下去舔上那粒被蹂躏地发红的肉粒。Levi的手下意识地向前扯住Erwin的衣服，把对方的身体更加亲密地抱进胸口。  
埃尔文观察这Levi的反应，他的舌头从Levi的脖子上舔上去，他的吻落在Levi的耳垂上轻咬。  
“你想要我的吻吗？”  
埃尔文的手隔着Levi下身的布料揉捏着，Levi在这种程度的抚慰下就已经被刺激出了哭腔。  
“想·····”  
于是Erwin松开Levi的乳头，他先移开嘴唇再松开吮吸的力度，那层薄薄的皮肤被他的唇齿拉扯着，在玩弄后透露出艳红的颜色，利威尔发出疼痛的吸气声，性器却隔着布料透出一小块深色的痕迹。  
Erwin比埃尔文想象中要主动地多，他的嘴唇微微张开，把利威尔的下唇含进去，再不满足地伸出舌头去触利威尔的舌尖。埃尔文的手指从后面绕上前去摸那对被Erwin舔的湿漉漉的乳头，Levi被他带着力度的玩弄刺激地蜷缩起来，他在两个人之间挣扎着，在两具厚重身体的夹击中，偏过脸去想要吸一口空气，却被Erwin粗暴地捏上性器套弄的动作刺激出高亢的呻吟。  
埃尔文把Levi抱起来，撑起他的身体，扯开宽松的裤子，把里面完全勃起的阴茎释放出来，还有后面那个从未被使用过的后穴。他被埃尔文的双手掰开大腿，对着Erwin露出自己下体的全部。  
Erwin把头埋了下去。  
Levi想要并拢的大腿被他们两人合力掰开，他的头向后仰起倚靠在埃尔文的胸口。不断加重的深呼吸，令他的胸骨在埃尔文的怀里一起一伏，连带着那条诱人的银线上下晃动。他的手嵌在Erwin的头发里，把他的头往自己的性器上不受控制地按下去。  
虽然是第一次口交，但是Erwin知道男人的敏感点在哪里。他的舌头舔弄着Levi的龟头，再深深地把整个阴茎吞进去，用咽喉被刺激的收缩反应去取悦Levi。  
Levi的手反向扒住埃尔文的肩膀，他的眼里是因为快感而涌出来的泪水，他别过头去，压抑自己的声音。埃尔文听到他急促的喘息，和下意识地从喉咙中发出“要射····”的抱怨。  
埃尔文的手指从下面伸进去，按向那个利威尔所喜欢的位置。他听到了Levi的呜咽，和Erwin喉头滚动的吞咽声。埃尔文安慰地亲吻着Levi的脖子，手指却没有放弃在后穴中抽动的动作。  
刚刚释放过的Levi身体完全瘫软下来，他靠在埃尔文的胸口，后穴在收缩过后渐渐能容纳更多的手指。而Erwin的头一直贪婪地蹭在他的大腿之间，把性器舔地干干净净。利威尔任由两人调整自己的身体，顺从地被他们压在床上。  
已经扩张好的后穴被顶上坚硬的性器，Erwin缓慢地把自己推进Levi的体内。  
“疼吗？”  
Levi抬手去摸Erwin的身体，被对方的手心按住，他们十指紧扣，接着Erwin忽然把自己的阴茎抽出来，再加速狠狠地撞进去。  
刚刚高潮过的性器很快就又硬起来，在这种想要射精但是却还没准备好的身体状态下，Levi的脸憋得通红，他想要拒绝，却只能发出一声比一声更加增进对方欲望的呻吟。  
埃尔文捏着Levi的脸把自己的性器塞进去，他毫无怜悯之心地重重地顶在对方的喉咙里。Levi承受着他们两个人对自己的冲撞，他没有办法控制自己的身体，任由液体从自己的口腔，从后穴，从眼口涌出去。他已经射不出有颜色的精液，身体紧绷着，肌肉痉挛着，颤抖着，吮吸着在自己体内进攻的两个性器。他在Erwin射进去的时候抬眼看向埃尔文，眼里还带着泪。  
他们三人喘息着躺在床上。接着埃尔文抱紧Levi，贪恋地吻他。  
“你要永远记得，在结束的时候吻他。”埃尔文拨开Levi被汗水浸湿的头发，在他的额头上落下一个又一个亲吻。他凝视着Levi，那双和利威尔一模一样的眼睛也久久地看着自己，“无论做过多少次，你都是我们最爱的那个人。”

埃尔文从传输器回到自己的世界，利威尔已经在消毒室的门外等着他。 他接过取样器，检查着里面密封的样品胶囊。  
“看来你在那边玩的不错，你的头乱糟糟的。”埃尔文笑了笑，凑上去吻他。   
利威尔平淡地接过落在脸颊上的吻，皱起了眉头，“你甚至换了漱口水？那么好玩吗？音频记录呢？”  
“遗失了。”  
“遗失了？”利威尔疑惑地看着他，但是没有追问细节，而是把样品塞进分析仪。  
“你采的样品编号是·····环境样品49个，生物样品8个。生物样品是用了什么物种的？”  
“我取了比较方便找对照组的样本，你。”埃尔文看到利威尔猛地回头盯着自己的眼神，“呃····他有他的埃尔文·····我······”  
利威尔看着分析仪上出来的数据线条，“你最好解释一下这里面的指标，他在他们性交的时候采的样吗？”  
“这个····我想在汇报的时候再解释，”埃尔文从身后把自己的利威尔紧紧搂在怀里，“倒是·····你可以帮我打一个乳钉吗？”  
END


End file.
